


inside it all feels the same

by jonathcrane



Category: Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonathcrane/pseuds/jonathcrane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's summer; it's hot, and the air-conditioner isn't working.</p>
            </blockquote>





	inside it all feels the same

  **i.**

“The air-con’s not working, is it?” 

Someone shifts, pulls the cover to himself.

“No.”

A sigh.

“I don’t like this.”

Someone represses a chuckle.

“Me neither.”

**ii.**

“Hemsworth hasn’t repaired the air-con yet?”

Tom only shakes his head. Luke chuckles, and then turns his attention to his younger brother, asking, “Why not?”

“I’ve been… busy.” Chris takes a sip from the glass of lemonade he has in hand, subtly shifting his eyes to Tom, who’s simply staring at nothing ahead of him, lying on the lounge chair Chris took out an hour ago. Luke snorts, then lets out a sigh.

“I don’t understand you guys. Busy doing _what_ , exactly?”

Tom knows the question isn’t meant for him, yet he still answers anyway, “Stuffs. You won’t… _understand_.”

“Now, now, Tom, I’m sure you didn’t have to be so snarky.” Luke means that as a joke, and Tom knows it, only he doesn’t have any energy left in him to response appropriately.

“Loki controls his life now.”

Luke wants to laugh out loud, but he doesn’t. Instead, he nods his head, a knowing smile etched on his lips as he finishes the lemonade.

That’s the end of the conversation.

**iii.**

“Wow, now tell me how I’m supposed to sleep in this kind of weather.”

Tom pulls the cover away from his body as he finds that it is _extremely_ hot and uncomfortable, turns his body sideways so that now he is facing the wall (God bless the cool wall), and mutters something about stupid, unreliable boyfriend. He wants to plaster himself to the wall (he wants to _so badly_ ), but he knows it is not something that people can do. That makes him even more restless and… angrier.

“Stop grumbling, would you?” Hearing the reprimanding tone in Chris’s voice doesn’t make Tom feel any calmer, if anything it makes him feel a lot angrier than before and that just won’t do.

“Would you fix this damned air-con already?”

Tom pulls the cover to himself, leaving only a sliver of it on Chris’s calf, and huffs like the insolent child he is.

“I _would_ if you didn’t throw the damned box in the bin few days ago!”

“Don’t shout at me, dammit!”

“Gah!”

Chris makes a move to leave the bed, but a hand on his wrist stops him from doing so, and inside his head, he slowly counts from one to ten ( _one… two… three…_ ) before he turns around to meet a pair of blue-green eyes staring at him almost fearfully.

“Don’t.”

Just a word, a single word, and Chris lies back on the bed, electric blue eyes never leaving chocolate brown ones as big tanned hand wraps itself around a slighter, paler one, and everything is good again.

Everything is good: with _or_ without the air-con.

**iv.**

( _“You would buy another box, though, right? Cos I’m not going to survive in this weather without the air-con.”_

 _“I don’t know. I might have to ask Luke to buy it for me.”_ _A smile so bright appears on Tom’s lips, and before Chris can ask what that smile is for, a kiss is bestowed upon his lips, stunning him into complete silence, before he opens his own lips, allowing entrance to Tom’s tongue. This is good. This is… normal somewhat. And if it feels hotter now, Tom doesn’t complaint as the slighter man shifts to straddle Chris’s waist._

 _This **is** good._ )


End file.
